Sal Y Pimienta
by DarkHeart2
Summary: Hipo ha invitado a Astrid a una cena... Pero su mayor problema es... Que tiene unos nervios incontrolables que lo hacen cometer errores garrafales. One-Shot


**Sal y Pimienta.**

P.O.V Hipo

Me encuentro sentado, en esta mesa vacía, viendo como el tiempo consume mi vida y mi paciencia, desde hace tiempo lo habíamos acordado, pero aun así estos nervios indomables me torturan, y todo por unas palabras, unas que han rondado mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo,… ¿Ya no soy un niño cierto?, sé que puedo hacerlo, pero aun así, mi mente simplemente se dedica a darme desaires, trato de calmarme tomando un poco de agua, revisando a cada momento el reloj para salir de esta locura, me encanta el mantel de color carmesí, la música clásica que envuelve mis sentidos, pero eso no es suficiente para calmarme, veo el segundero posarse precisamente en la posición que esperaba, son las nueve de la noche, la oscuridad se hace más densa solo para darse a conocer, mi mente retumba, como si no lo hiciera al dejar ver la brillante luna en su cielo despejado.

Espero cada segundo, cada doloroso segundo, que me atraviesan con mil y una dudas, cuando escucho después de unos minutos unas cuantas pisadas, suaves, delicadas, pero con mucha presencia, veo su rostro, su cabello recogido elegantemente, sé que es ella, sus ojos azules como zafiros, su cabellera brillante como el oro y esa delicada figura protegida por un vestido azul cielo de noche que me hace caer en un lapsus cada que parpadeo, cada parte de su anatomía es única, en mi mente todas las dudas se disipan, ella está aquí, solo me queda tomar un poco de valor y esconder el miedo que tengo en este momento, me levanto fingiendo una gran seguridad para acomodar su silla, sin duda siento como estoy a punto de ganarme un premio por actuar tan bien.

-Deja de estar tan tenso, No es como si fuera a ser tu ultima cena, ¿O sí?-

Me ha leído totalmente, me siento un poco tonto, pero eso no me deprime, al escuchar su risa creo que ha valido la pena, sonrió, no quiero que piense que estoy enojado, al sentarme recuerdo como los dioses vigilan todos mis movimientos, y a su vez… que me odian, ayudándome a tirar el agua que antes bebía sobre mi camisa, suelto un suspiro solo para sacar un poco de rabia.

-Me permite _my lady…_ debo ir al tocador _-_ Sin duda es de las cosas más femeninas que he dicho en mi vida.

-Claro- Mi acompañante suelta una risa tierna, desborda la clase que la procede hasta en los mas mínimos detalles.

Entro al tocador y me dispongo a decir un sinfín de disparates que ni siquiera yo comprendo, estoy furioso por mi torpeza… ¿ _my lady_?, No tengo nada de francés, ahora comprendo él porque siempre me había resultado difícil venir a cosas como esta… Sin duda el invitarla a una cena fue la peor idea que he tenido.

-¿Disculpe señor, se encuentra bien?-

El hombre del servicio me ve preocupado, ahora que caigo de nuevo en esta dimensión recuerdo todo lo que hice y siento que la pena me inunda, me ha visto hacer rabietas infantiles un completo desconocido.

-Sí, disculpe, es solo que… me he mojado la camisa-

-Allí se encuentra un secador para las manos-Me dice señalándome la pared.

-Gracias-

Me quito la camisa y coloco el área húmeda cerca del aparato, sin duda esto es incómodo… la mancha se seca pasados unos pocos minutos y vuelvo corriendo a la mesa, veo la cara de puchero de Astrid… no está molesta, pero si un poco aburrida, trato de pensar en un tema de conversación, pero me quedo en blanco.

-¿Y… como te ha ido?-

La pregunta más absurda del repertorio sale de mis labios, me mantengo al margen de su respuesta, esto puede significar que me he lanzado a una misión suicida, sin embargo no retrocedo, tratare de seguir la conversación hasta donde llegue.

Ella se ríe de mí… de nuevo, no puedo creer lo inútil que me veo, pero aun así ella me sigue el juego.

-Bien… Desde que me llamaste he estado esperando este día, pero parece que tú no te sientes igual-

-No es eso, Yo… pues… solo… lo estoy echando a perder-

-¿Y eso que?...Así eres tú-

-¿Eso debió ofenderme?-

-Tal vez-

Siento como el ambiente se vuelve a relajar, de hecho, mis nervios se calman, el sentir su aroma, escuchar su melodiosa voz, toda ella alivia mi condena, me incorporo poco a poco a la conversación, si bien es cierto que la he observado desde que éramos niños, nunca tuve el valor de buscarla y decirle lo que siento, después de graduarme de la universidad lo decidí.

-Voy al tocador-

Astrid se para lentamente, me percato de como mi adrenalina sube, el hecho de tenerla cerca me ha vuelto adicta a ella, no puedo dejar de sentirme feliz, asustado, tan extasiado, en este momento podría lanzarme de un avión en pleno curso solo por estar con ella.

Cuando atrás de mi escucho unos cuantos pasos… no puedo negarlo reconozco ese olor, mi piel se eriza del miedo… Tirito de la ira que deslumbra mis recuerdos, momentos dolorosos que enfrían mi conciencia, tantos engaños y problemas, caídas y tristezas, que a mi vida antes de Astrid había traído monotonía.

-¿Qué haces aquí Heather?-

-Eso no te interesa, y por favor aléjate, no quiero saber nada de ti-

-Que mal carácter tienes, no porque ya no tengamos una relación significa que dejarías de hablarme-

-No te hagas la inocente, no deje de estar contigo solo porque me botaste, si no por el tiempo que perdí con una desvergonzada que me engaño y no podré recuperar-

Astrid se acerca sigilosamente y ve mi rostro palidecer, veo como su cara se ilumina… sus impulsos de maldad la dominan, esto no acabara bien, siempre se habían llevado mal… pero sentía que esto se iría a otro nivel.

En un arranque creativo, tomo la sal y me la tiro a la boca tal cual bebida, aun no traían la comida, por lo que mi arranque de locura desemboco en esto, comienzo a toser y a llamar la atención de todo el restaurante.

-Que buena esta la sal de este lugar… ha de ser muy fina-

Muchos de los presentes comenzaron a hacerme burla, tal vez vaciarme la poca agua que le quedaba al vaso hubiera sido más sensato… llame tanto la atención que un mesero vino a pedirme que me retirara.

Después de esto Astrid tomo el frasco de pimienta y repitió lo mismo que yo… lo cual dejo a muchos muy desconcertados.

-Creo que tienes razón, la pimienta esta buenísima-

Después de que nos sacaran del restaurante con la mirada bien en alto y una Heather muy humillada, o por lo menos esto reflejaba la cara de Astrid, salimos entre risas de la locación.

Fuera del lugar, me sentí aún más temeroso, esta había sido probablemente la peor velada que me hubiera imaginado.

-Sabes Somos como La sal y la pimienta…-

Esa frase viniendo de Astrid me sorprendía de alguna manera.

-Tenemos diferentes sabores… pero juntos somos la esencia de un delicioso platillo-

Sonrió como un idiota, pero a la vez me detengo a pensarlo, sin más aprieto el abdomen, tomo una bocanada de aire y digo lo que pienso.

-ASTRID, ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?-

Veo que lo he gritado, me revuelco mentalmente y de nuevo doy la cara, ella se ríe desenfrenadamente, aun no comprendo,… ¿Se ríe de mí?..., la veo a los ojos para comprobar su respuesta, la cual espero positiva.

-NO- Lo dice con una voz suave y una sonrisa.

No proceso aun la respuesta, simplemente bajo el rostro y doy media vuelta, sabía que esto podía pasar, pero no quiero que vea como me doy por vencido.

… Que dejes de comer sal a puñados-

Sonrió y me acerco dando un si con la cabeza.

Así me envuelve el cuello con sus brazos, acercando lentamente sus labios contra los míos, para darme un fugaz beso.

-Ahora solo queda comprobar cual platillo sabe mejor con sal y pimienta… ¿no?-


End file.
